


zigzag

by labrnth



Series: 字母集 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 噢他會的。Harry漫不經心地想著。他會的，與一名佳人邂逅而離他而去。結婚、生子，而幸福美滿。





	zigzag

　　八月的空氣是燥熱的，剛從魔法部回到住所，Harry扯開領帶在空中甩上幾個降溫咒、了一聲「我回來了」。汗水微微浸濕衣領，他抹了抹有些濕黏的額頭，腳趾間的汗水令他感到噁心，脫下襪子隨手扔進浴室的洗衣籃裡，見同居人沒有回應而走向了起居室。

　　撥開黏在額際的頭髮，Harry嘆了一口氣，盯著床上赤裸上半身熟睡的男子，一語不發──或者說，不知道該說什麼。

　　天氣過熱時這個男人總會抗拒不了睡意，會在中午用過餐後睡上一覺，尤其是在昨夜還被臨時通知於聖蒙果醫院加班之時。

　　他喜歡對方的睡顏，雖說無法瞧見那雙灰藍色的眸子有點可惜，但只要對方能閉上嘴不吐半點討人厭的話他都很樂意。

　　視線由臉龐下滑至喉結，Harry伸手觸碰那塊突起、動作輕柔避免超醒對方，軟骨下包覆著喉嚨和聲帶柔軟脆弱，每當男人嗤笑著叫他疤頭，喉嚨微微的震動總會搔刮心底。

　　那塊喉軟骨總在吞嚥時特別明顯地上下滑動，讓人想湊上去親吻它，Harry會用舌頭緩慢地滑過男人的前頸一邊數著那七、八根，或者說至少十根的軟骨，吸吮它，然後輕輕嚙咬喉結。

　　他像隻獅子貪戀著自己的獵物、愛不釋手卻又得將其吞下肚。

　　預言家日報被扔在地上，早上只讀了內頁其中一篇他便沒有在看過一眼。事實上Harry只讀到了男人的名字並瞧了照片中對方和一名女士的合照，他便決定放下報紙不多言。

　　沒有質問也沒有彆扭，不論究竟事實為何他也無意知道。

　　腦海中浮現的是前些日子男人家長的勸說，委婉地表達他們都以到了適婚的年紀，不必再執著於這般兒戲。

　　指尖勾勒著男人的耳廓，自外而內撫摸著，他們總會為了是否會在一起許久這個問題互相咆哮，對方扯著他的領子憤憤說會愛他一輩子的模樣會使Harry妥協，但他始終不會深信那個承諾。

　　

　　噢他會的。Harry漫不經心地想著。

　　他會的，與一名佳人邂逅而離他而去。結婚、生子，而幸福美滿。

　　

　　哪天、將來。男人會娶一個純血的貴族女孩兒，而那女孩肯定會為他癡迷抑或有一顆溫柔的心能包容他的橫蠻傲氣。他們會很適合彼此，不用躲躲藏藏而、所有的牽手和親吻都能獲得祝福。

　　婚禮上那個男人會以白色的西裝出席，襯托他天生的貴族氣質恰好，平時放下的柔順髮絲會全向後梳、固定，他出席正式場合總是如此。模樣整齊筆挺，就如同夢中情人一般完美，甚至是低下頭看向懷中的女孩時勾起的幸福笑容都很剛好。

　　男人會等不及牧師說完所有誓詞，用刻意拖長的貴族腔調打斷牧師、說著「我願意」便靠上去親吻新娘。

　　因此Harry不會去參加他們的婚禮，絕不。那景象實在過於令人心痛。

　　縱使請帖上的燙金華美也不會。

　　但或許他會考慮將相片中新郎的那半撕下，放進皮夾或是相冊收藏。倘若對方發現，Harry只會淡淡地表示像是企鵝一般滑稽的模樣不留下來嘲諷對方是有點可惜的。

　　

　　方才熟睡的男人翻過身，雙臂攀上Harry的腰，半瞇著雙眼問他是不是打算偷襲。

　　有點沙啞的聲音摩娑著耳膜，男人砸舌嚷了他一聲「救世主」。

　　想太多。他這樣告訴對方。男人撐起上半身，貼上他的後背輕笑，像在質問他的回答。

　　

　　然後這該死的男人，他的孩子也會來到世間，Harry或許會因為那可愛的孩子長得過像那隻Malfoy雪貂而忍不住別開頭。相仿的鉑金色、相仿的灰藍色，還有戲弄的嘴臉。想到此，Harry開始祈求那孩子像他的母親些。

　　男人會用他的方式愛他們。他珍愛的家人們。

　　就像他愛Harry那樣，笨拙、彆扭，又不坦率。

　　卻很溫柔。

　　

　　最終，就像每個人，他或許，不、是肯定的，他肯定會感到幸福快樂。

　　──然而此時我獨佔著這些所有不應該屬於我的事物。

　　

　　靠上後背習以為常的溫度現在對他而言有些滾燙，男人從後方還著他的腰，低聲親暱地呢喃了一聲「Harry」。熱度刺痛心臟，胃酸幾乎是湧上了喉際，鼻頭的酸澀令他想哭。

　　他抑著推開對方的衝動，相同低聲回了一句「Fuck you」。

　　此時對方吻上了Harry的後頸、吸吮他的頸椎，輕輕悶哼。

　　梅林向他們開了個玩笑，逼迫他們像是不小心從籃子裡滾出的兩球毛線、將彼此的生命纏弄在一起。那並非命中注定的浪漫，Harry甚至不知道該把這份複雜的情感稱作什麼。

　　他愛著他，因此他憎恨他。

　　最後在男人伸手撩起他衣服的下擺、緩緩探入之時，他忍不住轉頭過去親吻對方。手指穿插在柔軟的鉑金色之間，扣住對方的後腦勺一邊將舌頭伸入彼此間胡亂攪動、撩撥思緒。

　　 Draco Malfoy.

　　Harry默默在心底念著男人的名字，一遍又一遍重覆著，無法思考其他事情，任由男人的大手撫摸他的腹部和胸膛。

　　

　　歪斜，有點扭曲。他們之間的關係，卻無法抗拒。

　　

　　Fuck you, Draco Malfoy. Fuck you.

　　帶著哭腔，卻又富含愛意。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
